


Two's Company (Miyoshi)

by harukiko



Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukiko/pseuds/harukiko
Summary: Miyoshi is infuriating. You hate him, or so that's what you tell yourself. One night, you find Miyoshi on the kitchen floor, a bloody mess and something clicked in you. A part of you that you didn't know existed. A part that wanted to dominate the vulnerable Miyoshi.(continuation from Three's A Crowd, the first alternate ending of two)
Relationships: Miyoshi (Joker Game)/Reader, Tazaki (Joker Game)/Reader
Series: Three's A Crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Two's Company (Miyoshi)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me 3 years and I finally finished it yay. The alternate ending with Tazaki will be out in 2022 I guess :p

Miyoshi is a simple man, he would fuck anyone. No matter the hair colour, eye colour, heck he doesn’t even care what body shape they had. He never really had a real relationship before, only quick flings and one night stands. Being a part of the D-Agency he didn’t need to think of tedious things like commitment. He also didn’t really had time to ponder on his—fetishes. Well, until now that is. 

Watching you get vigorously fucked by Tazaki was rather enticing. He could watch you two go at it for hours. Tazaki’s stoic expression would break from desire. His fingers dung deep into your skin until it left marks, pulling you closer to him so he could bury himself deep inside you. It was easy to tell that this was his favourite position. Being on top of you so he could watch you cry out from pleasure—to hear you ask for more.

His lips parted slightly to let out low moans. His hand trailed up your body, resting on your bare chest tenderly before squeezing harshly. You jerked from his sudden harshness but it didn’t take long for you to get back into the rhythmic movement. You two were so in sync; Miyoshi couldn’t help but wonder if you two were meant to be, in a sexual sense of course. 

Ever since that day of the blackout, this has been the norm. Whenever the three of you were at the house together, which was rather rare, you would sneak away to conduct your sexual endeavours. Even though you and Miyoshi would always argue, that heated situation would only end with him filling you to the brim. But you were always open at the fact that you prefered Tazaki—only because you liked the way Miyoshi would look at you after.

Even now as you were getting fucked by Tazaki, you could feel Miyoshi’s gaze on you. It sent a weird feeling through your core. You wanted him to look at you more; to _only_ look at you. You faced Miyoshi who was sitting beside the bed and caught his gaze. Tazaki groaned as you tightened against him. _Watch me._ Your mind said to Miyoshi as you wrapped your arms around Tazaki and pulled him down to kiss him. Tazaki moved faster now, thrusting deeper into you. You broke the kiss and moaned aloud. It felt incredibly good. 

“Ah! Tazaki—!” you cried as you reached your peak. Tazak’s hands moved to your hips as he quickened his pace. Seconds later, he came as well. He sighed and pushed his disheveled hair back while you tried to catch your breath. 

“Are you okay?” Tazaki asked. He always asked. 

“Yes,” you said in a daze. 

Miyoshi stood up and headed for the door. You rolled over onto your stomach to look at him. You felt the bed move as Tazaki sat down. 

“You’re leaving?” he called out to Miyoshi.

Without turning around to face the two, Miyoshi waved. “Yea, I’m not feeling it tonight.” 

_Liar_ , you thought. You knew he was ‘feeling it’ since you caught a glimpse of his erection against his pants earlier. “I’ll be going off to another mission tomorrow. We haven’t done it in a while so come here.” You coxed. 

Miyoshi stopped at the door and you actually thought he would turn around to devour you but instead he turned around and made a face. “As if you’re the only bitch around.” He spat. “Oh well, don’t mind me and do continue,” he smiled at Tazaki before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

You buried your face against the bed and listened to his fading footsteps. You felt the duvet move and cover you. You hear Tazaki call out your name. “Are you okay?” he asked again. 

You sat up, letting the duvet fall off your body as you turned to face Tazaki. “I’m okay.” You said as you leaned forward to kiss the edge of his lips. “I just fucking hate that louse,” you smiled sweetly before kissing him and allowing him to pull you close until you were on his lap, feeling him harden against the back of your thigh. 

*

Miyoshi stumbled through the front door, leaving behind his bloody handprint all over it. He knew that it was a bad idea to come back to the headquaters, but he was confident that he was not followed by any of the goons. He hated the fact that those morons got the better of him. What an amateur move. He clumsily locked the closed door behind him and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was glad that no other members were at the house at this time. It would be rather embarrassing for them to see him like this, beaten up and bloodied. He clutched his abdomen where he got stabbed. He could feel the blood gushing out onto his hand and that made him feel faint. 

He didn’t bother switching the kitchen light on, which he regretted seconds later as he walked into a chair. He held in a groan and steadied himself before he fell to the ground. _Who left that chair there?_ He thought as he pushed it aside. What was he doing here? Was there medical supplies here? He couldn’t remember. Everything was getting blurry and all he wanted to do was lay down. Something was hurting, and he couldn't pinpoint where. He licked his dry lips and tasted blood. 

“Shit…” he muttered as he fell to his knees. 

The light flickered on and he held a gasp. He turned around, half expecting that he was followed by the goons--but it was worse, there you stood inches away in your nightgown and a heavy cardigan wrapped around you. Miyoshi wanted to say something inappropriate but he held his tongue when he noticed the look on your face.

“Miyoshi!” you cried as you ran to his side. “What happened?!” he didn’t like the urgency in your voice. It didn’t suit you at all. But he was tongue-tied. All he could manage was a groan as he allowed you to pull him up and guide him down to a chair. He felt your warm hands cup his cheek as you turned him to face you. “Hey, you need to stay awake!” you said as you slapped him slightly on the cheeks. 

“Ouch,” Miyoshi grumbled. 

You went to cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit and washed your hands at the sink. You were surprised at how calm you were. Miyoshi looked terrible. His white shirt was almost fully stained with red. You looked at him to identify his injuries; the one that stood out was the slash on his abdomen. You pried his hand away from the wound and with a scissors you cut his shirt open. It was pretty deep but it didn’t seem to hit any of his internal organs. You removed his belt and shoved it into his mouth to bite down as you pour rubbing alcohol onto his wound. He flinch and bit down onto his belt. 

Miyoshi spat out the belt. “You bitch, give me a warning would you?” he slurred. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” you sighed as you took out the necessary equipment to patch up his wound. 

You glanced up to his face, he was watching you and somehow that made you a little self-conscious. You cleared your throat, rolled up the sleeves of your cardigan, put on disposable gloves and got to work. 

“Wait,” he croaked, his hand weakly gripping your wrist. “Aren’t you gonna give me a shot?”

“We’re out of morphine,” you lied. “Just endure it for a bit,” you patted his hand away.

You heard him curse. “You must really enjoy hurting me,” he muttered.

“Shut up and let me focus.” 

But he was right. You were enjoying this. Somehow, watching the arrogant Miyoshi look vulnerable made you rather keen to dominant him. You wanted to devour him whole.

He groaned in your ear, sending chills down your spine. You let out a loud sigh. “Sorry--am I being distracting?” he asked teasingly.

“How can you still be so obnoxious when you are half dead?” you said as you tried your best to focus on your stitching.

“...I’m sorry,” he said, catching you off guard. You glanced up at him, he stared at you and you had the strongest urge to kiss him. You broke the eye contact immediately, pushing away those thoughts. Miyoshi’s constant stare was not helping in the slightest.

After stitching him up, you disposed of the gloves and went to wash your hands again and came back to bandage him up.

“We should do something about that face of yours,” you commented. You cupped his bruised cheek slightly, with a clear view of him, you noticed the right side of his face was swollen and his lip was bleeding slightly. 

“Don’t you think I still look very handsome even in this beaten up state?”

You ignored him. “Where else are you hurt?” you asked as you dabbed his lip with a cloth soaked in rubbing alcohol. 

He moved his hand and pointed at his crotch. You pressed down on his wound, causing him to groan in pain. “Ow!”

“Since you can joke around, I guess you are all better now,” you tossed the cloth at the table and started to pack up the first kit. “You can bandage yourself then,” you held out the bandages to him. He took hold of your wrist.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Please stay.”

For a second, he didn’t sound like Miyoshi. There was no hint of sarcasm nor arrogance. He sounded like he was genuinely afraid to be alone.

You sighed. “Answer my question.”

“The abdomen wound is the only serious one, I think. My pretty face got jacked up and maybe I have a broken rib. I can’t really tell.”

“We should go to the hospital.” you suggested as you began to wrap the bandage around him. 

“Not now,” his voice was getting softer. “I’m just tired.” 

“I’ll take you at the break of dawn.” you said as you tied off the bandage.

“I can go myself.” he argued.

“So stubborn all the time,” you turned to go get him a glass of water but he grabbed onto your cardigan. 

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked. Before you could say anything, Miyoshi continued, “Why do you prefer Tazaki over me?” 

You looked at him for a long moment. He was delirious. The pain must have got to his head. You took his hand and turned to face him. “I’m going to get you some water and then bring you to your room to rest.” you let his hand drop to his side as you hurry to the sink. Somehow you felt guilty for avoiding his question. But then again, he wasn't in the right state of mind. You felt a presence behind you. You turned around only to collide with Miyoshi. He seemed unfazed by the collision as he blocked you from moving away. His body was pressed against yours, both his hands were at either side of the counter. You looked at him, looking down at you and you wondered how he could stand like this after getting stabbed. _He isn’t human._

“Please answer me.”

“You need to sit or your stitches will reopen,” you said firmly. 

“Choose me,” his voice creaked as he pushed his lips onto yours. You stood there, not knowing how to react. You could taste blood, and the metallic scent filled your senses. You wrapped your hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to your body, one at your waist while the other slide down to your arse. He gave you a firm squeeze and your rational side came back to you like a ton of bricks. You pushed him away, squirming out of his grasp. You were out of breath and so was he. 

You turned around, about to tell him that he needed to rest and not mess around like he always did. Looking at the half naked, blood soaked Miyoshi made your mind swirl. What was wrong with you? You wondered. 

“I-” you couldn’t say what was on your mind because he was on your mind. You wanted him.

“My stitches won’t tear if you be gentle with me,” he smirked and the rational side of you vanished. You went up to him, your hand hovered above the bandaged wound, wanting to touch it, wanting to watch him bled. You guided him back to the chair and made him sit down. 

“I can’t promise you that I won’t hurt you,” you whispered, your faces inches apart. 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he groaned as your knees pushed his legs apart. 

“Don’t cry,” you smiled, a strange feeling overwhelmed you. Maybe you wanted to see him cry. In a strange twisted way, him being vulnerable made you want to fuck him more. 

Miyoshi opened his mouth to spit another comeback but was left tongue-tied when you rested your knee on his crotch. You leaned forward, ignoring the fact that he was hardened and throbbing. 

“Are you sure, Miyoshi?”

“Fuck me up,” he growled. 

You pushed him back, straddled him as you smack your lips against his. You felt him winch from your sudden movement but he didn’t stop. His hands wandered around your body and the next thing you knew, your cardigan was forgotten on the ground and your nightgown was at the brink of getting ripped into two. You broke apart to concentrate on freeing his erection but Miyoshi wasn’t making things easy for you. He fondled your breasts, harshly kneading them as he buried his face against your cleavage. You felt his teeth graze against your nipples. 

“How feral,” you gasped as he bit you. Your nails dug into his skin, trying to twist away so he would stop. But you knew he wasn’t going to stop, not until both of you were a complete bloody mess. 

When you finally freed him from his trousers you positioned him against your entrance. You were soaking, he was throbbing. Why wait? You lowered yourself onto him, hard and hot, you felt your mind spiral. Was sex always like an adrenaline rush? You tried to recall the numerous time you had sex with Miyoshi but your memory was clouded by Tazaki. Tazaki who would hold you like a fragile porcelain doll. Tazaki who was so gentle, it infuriated you. Yet Miyoshi would always look. Miyoshi would only touch you after Tazaki finished. Miyoshi with his stupid smirk and stupid—

“Argh!” you cried out as Miyoshi dug his teeth into you neck. The pain ran through you like electricity. You could feel his teeth digging deeper into your skin. “Mi-Miyoshi!” you cried, tears running down your cheeks but you couldn’t stop moving your hips. You moved faster and harder. Miyoshi pulled away, a trail of blood and saliva left behind. He pulled your hair with a forceful tug as he examined the wound he inflicted on you. 

The cool air stung the bite mark but you soon realized that you craved his warmth. You wanted to press your body against him. You wanted him to defile you even more. Your eyes then darted to his bandages, slowing turning red. His wound reopened. 

“Faster,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m close,” 

You stopped moving, you could feel him wildly throbbing inside you. It made you almost reach your climax. But your eyes remained on the bloodied bandages. “You’re bleeding,”

“We can deal with that later,” he said, his voice strained. You could tell that he wanted to cum so badly. He squirmed under you restlessly. Your fingers brushed against the bandage, you smiled as you pressed against it. Miyoshi bit his lips as he forced himself not to cry out. The warm blood seeped through the bandages and onto your fingertips. For some sick reason you licked his blood off your fingers. “You finally lost it.” He let out a low laugh.

“I want to break you.” You muttered. “I want to watch you cry.”

“Not if I do it to you first,” both his hands went to the back of your thighs as he stood up. He turned around, slamming you onto the table. You were surprised that it didn’t break. Miyoshi continued to thrust into you, harshly and neurotically. Soon, all your senses meddled together. Was it painfully? Was is pleasurable? You don’t know, all you knew was that you never wanted this to end because it was Miyoshi on top of you. You never felt this gut-tightening feeling when you were with Tazaki—and you realized why.

“Miyoshi, I-I love you,” you cried into his ear. And with that, you felt him release inside you. The warmth of him inside you was unbearable but you reached your peak as well. The both of you didn’t move for a moment, trying to catch your breath. When Miyoshi pulled away from you, you suddenly felt vulnerable. You pushed yourself up as you watched him shakily sit on the chair. His bandage was dangerously red. “Let me stitch you back up,” you said as you hopped off the table, your legs were shaky but you managed to steady yourself. 

“Love, huh?” he said in a low voice. You ignored him as you fished for the equipment that was tossed to the floor. “Does that mean you choose me over Tazaki?”

You laughed. “I’ve told Tazaki I love him multiple times,” you lied, not turning to face him.

“You really do like hurting me, don’t you?”

You turned to look at him. “Only because-” you couldn’t finish your sentence because he was smiling. The genuine kind of smile that made your heart ache. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to justify yourself, because I love you.” He called out your name, so soft and sweetly, his voice didn’t sound like him. “I love you.”

“Those words don’t suit you at all,” You whispered. You moved quickly, removing his soiled bandages and re-stitching him again. Halfway through the procedure, Miyoshi went limp—he fainted. 

*

“I heard your quitting,” a voice said from your open door. You turned to find Tazaki in his usual suit. 

“Relocating, actually” you smiled. “I haven’t seen you in months. We all thought you died.” you said as you resumed packing your suitcase. Tazaki walked in and headed to your desk where he peered out of the window. 

“And yet, here I am. Very much alive.” You felt his presence behind you. His fingers grazed your neck and you turned around, facing him. You hand involuntarily went to your neck, where Miyoshi’s bit left a scar. “What animal bit you?” he asked, his stoic expression remained. 

“A feral one,” you chuckled as you rubbed against the mark. 

Tazaki smiled as he moved to sit on your bed, eyeing your suitcase. “I heard he got badly injured, how is he?”

“...I wouldn’t know. I had a mission the next day and I haven't seen him since.”

“Why are you lying?”

“What do you mean?” 

Tazaki shrugged as he hand reached inside of your suitcase, pulling something out from below your neatly folded clothes. It was a playing card. He held it out to you face down. You reached for it and he grabbed your wrist with his other hand. “Take care,” he said as he turned your hand and placed the card on your palm. “I have a feeling this will be the last time I see you.” he let go of your wrist and headed for the door. 

“It was fun while it lasted.” you jested. 

“Indeed.” he closed the door behind him.

You stared at the back of the card for a moment before flipping it over, revealing the Joker card. Tazaki really is a good magician, you thought as you tossed the card back into the suitcase and closed it. 

*

_Run away with me._

You remember Miyoshi whispering to you on the night you were supposed to relocate to another state. You remember smiling, thinking he was joking but when you turned to look at his face, he worn a serious expression. You asked him if he was serious. He scoffed and he kissed you. It was a quick peck but it sent a fluttering sensation to your core. _Love really is a dangerous thing_ , you thought. 

You sighed as you continued to unpack. In a new state, a new city, your new life awaits. Yet, it doesn't feel complete, not without Miyoshi by your side. Just as you promised him one last mission, he did too. You completed your mission and you ran. You deserted the D-Agency. You tried to push away the thoughts of what would happen if you were caught, trying your hardest instead to imagine living a normal life with Miyoshi. You chuckled. Living with Miyoshi will be anything but normal. You walked to the radio and switched it on, hoping that a little music would calm your nerves. Everything will be okay when Miyoshi comes back. You’ll make him help you clean the new apartment. The thought of a domesticated Miyoshi made you smile. 

“I can’t wait.” you muttered to yourself as a calming jazz song played in the background. You closed your eyes, humming along but the song stopped and an announcement came on. You paid no mind to it as you headed to the living room. You pushed the balcony window open, inviting a chilly breeze to send shivers down your spine. You stared out at the sky, it was cloudy, no stars in sight. You wished that Miyoshi would've picked to move to the countryside instead, since you always enjoyed stargazing. In the distance, you could hear the muffled radio announcement. A train derailed in Germany. Miyoshi was in Germany, you remembered. But he would have left already. He must be on his way home by now. “Come home fast, stupid Miyoshi.” you said out to the empty night sky. 

  
  



End file.
